Before She Goes (Complete Story)
by TheresaUS
Summary: What happens before Rory goes to DC. Not a sequel to, but following another story I wrote, called "Yes, I Know"
1. Nothing, huh?

Author's Note: This isn't exactly a sequel, but more of a follow up to a very short story I did called "Yes, I Know." This summer, in my boredom, I have been kind of writing stories focused on different characters but following a sequence. This is kind of 'What happens before Rory leaves for DC.'

Disclaimer: Do I look like Amy S-P to you? I do not own "Gilmore Girls" and am in no way associated with the show. Yet. Anyway, this is not making me any money, so don't sue because you won't get much anyway. 

Lorelai balanced the two cups of coffee in her arm as she unlocked the front door, holding her purse by the strap in her mouth. She opened her mouth and let it fall on the floor once she was inside. 

"Rory!" she called, as she set the coffees down and took off her coat.

"Up here!"

Lorelai went upstairs and saw Rory, in her pajamas, standing in front of the bathroom sink brushing her teeth. "I got you some coffee."

"Ya'm ghood," Rory answered as she put the brush back in her mouth.

"Well, it's downstairs." Lorelai went to her room and quickly changed into her own pajamas before going down again. Rory was digging through her backpack at the kitchen table.

"Have you seen my Plato?" she asked as Lorelai retrieved the coffee and walked in with it.

"Nope. So, we need to talk."

Rory looked up nervously. "About what?"

Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "Your dad."

"Oh," Rory breathed, not thinking to hide her relief.

"What did you think I wanted to talk about?"

"Nothing." Rory began searching through her bag again.

"Nothing, huh?"

"Yes."

"That wasn't a nothing face. You had that 'There's something I don't want to tell you' look on your face."

"It was not," Rory said, then looked up. "What about Dad?"

"Nothing," Lorelai mocked.

"Mom."

"Okay, sit down." They both did and Lorelai set one of the coffees in front of Rory. "You know how much your dad and I love you."

"I know."

"And we will always love you, no matter what."

Rory squinted. "Did you two have a fight?"

"Not exactly."

"But the plan. The whole- family thing- it's not going to happen, is it?" Lorelai didn't have to answer, Rory could already tell. "Why not?"

Lorelai took a breath. "Your dad got a call from Sherry. She's pregnant."

"What?"

"Your dad said that he doesn't want to miss this. He missed it with you and-"

"I get it," Rory answered quickly as she studied the wood pattern of their table.

"Are you okay?"

Rory nodded, then looked up. "Are you?"

"Don't worry about me, kid." Lorelai leaned forward, kissing Rory's forehead, and rubbing the back of her neck gently. She pulled back to look Rory in the eyes. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh. I just thought you were going to ask me to stay in Stars Hollow during the summer."

"Well, don't you have to go to Washington?"

"Kind of."

"And that's what you thought I wanted to talk about?"

"Yep."

"Not that Jess is back in town?"

Rory frowned quickly. "You talked to Luke."

"I talked to Jess."

The frown escalated. "You did?"

"Did Luke tell you he was coming back?"

"No."

Lorelai was confused. "Well, then how-"

"Jess came to see me. Before the wedding."

"At the inn?" Lorelai clarified. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were kind of walking down the aisle. And I didn't want to ruin everything. I knew you'd be mad."

"I'm not mad. I have no right to be mad over who lives here or not, that isn't my choice. But, I do reserve the right to be upset if my daughter decides to keep the fact that some boy- who she recently ran off to New York to visit- shows up again and she doesn't tell me."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Another stoke?" Lorelai said, smiling sadly, but Rory kept frowning. "Is something else wrong?"

"I have a philosophy test tomorrow, I should get some rest." Rory stood up and walked into her bedroom, leaving Lorelai alone in the kitchen with two coffees.

The next morning, the girls were walking towards town for breakfast.

"I'm so excited," Lorelai said, bouncing a little as she walked. "Wanna know why?"

"Because you're bipolar?" Rory answered flatly.

"No," Lorelai said, brushing off her daughter's sour attitude. "Because it is Danish day. And you know what that means?"

"Danishes?"

"It means that all is right with the world. A Danish and coffee, and Luke merrily providing me with both."

"Are you sure you want a Danish?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "What is wrong with you? You've been acting so weird. Did something happen with Jess?"

"No, I'm just still shocked that you two actually talked and that you left him in one piece."

"I must be getting soft in my old age." Lorelai held the door to Luke's open for Rory, who sat in the corner table by the window. "Two coffees and two cherry Danishes please, Luke!" she called, but he was taking someone else's order. She turned to Rory, who was nervously studying her hands. "What is up with you?"

"I'm just worried about when Dean-"

"Finds out Jess is back and goes caveman on him?"

"Exactly."

"Maybe you should go tell Dean now. Or maybe it won't be as big a deal as you think it will be. He didn't freak out too much when you told him about the car."

"No, but Jess was gone then. And now-" Rory closed her mouth as she saw Jess come from the kitchen carrying some plates. He noticed her right away.

"Hey," he said casually.

"Hi," Rory whispered, trying not to make eye contact.

"Hey, Jess. Luke must be ignoring me again," Lorelai said brightly. "Coffee and Danishes?"

"Sure. One sec." He walked towards another table to serve the food before getting the coffeepot and filling up their mugs. 

"So, back to Stars Hollow High, I guess," Lorelai chatted as he got their Danishes.

"I guess."

"Well, once you get done with your homework tonight, why don't you head over to get to those gutters?"

"Maybe." He walked away.

"Another enthralling conversation. At least he got our food," Lorelai said as she took a drink, then slowly lowered her cup. "Uh-oh."

Rory looked up and saw Dean walking towards Luke's. She stood quickly, grabbing her backpack and running out.

"Rory, hey, what's wrong?" he asked as she stopped him from going inside.

"I need to talk to you." She started pushing him down the sidewalk. 

"Can't we talk over coffee?" he asked. 

"No, that would not be good."

He chuckled. "When have you and coffee ever not been good?"

Rory finally stopped and they sat down on a bench together. "I've decided to go to Washington this summer."

Dean frowned. "Oh. So, you're going for sure?"

"Yes. It's actually only part of the summer. And it's a really good opportunity for me. I mean, Harvard-"

"Yes, Rory, I know about Harvard."

She sighed. "Don't be mean."

"Sorry. But, it's just, am I always going to come second to Harvard? What about when you leave next year?"

"That's a long ways off. This is only for six weeks. I'll write all the time. And I'm not leaving for a while." Rory took a breath. "There's something else."

"Now what?" Dean snarked. 

"Jess moved back."

"That's not funny, Rory."

"It's not a joke."

Dean looked her in the eye. "Why? Did you ask him to come back?"

"No, of course not. He just…came back." She could see how angry he was. "Just don't say anything to him. Don't do anything. It's not worth it."

"Yes, it is, Rory. You're worth it."

"Then for me. Don't say anything, for me."

He sighed, then turned back to her. "Okay. For you." He leaned in to kiss her, but when he did, he felt her tense up and pull back quickly. Dean opened his mouth to say something.

"I'll miss my bus," she whispered quietly, then ran away.


	2. A Victory and Confession

Disclaimer: The story is mine, the characters…not so much.

Rory was eating lunch alone, reading, when Paris sat down across from her.

"They're officially announcing our victory over the intercom at the end of seventh period," Paris said quickly, then slid some note cards over to Rory. "I've written you a small thank-you before my acceptance. Just about thirty seconds."

"Paris, I don't want to talk. You can. And if I want to say anything, I'll write my own speech," Rory grumbled, not even looking at the cards before sliding them back.

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited?"

"This is me excited," Rory sighed, flipping a page in her book.

"Look, you can't do this solo lunch thing anymore. You and I have to be a team. We have to look approachable so students can come to us with issues. The cafeteria is the perfect place to do some face-to-face politicking with the public."

"You've lost it, haven't you?"

Paris pulled a folder out of her bag. "I did some research on the Internet. These are the seminars I've signed us up for at the leadership program in D.C. Plus, a list of the most influential congresspersons we need to meet while we're there."

Rory took the folder and put it under her book, continuing to read.

Paris frowned. "Aren't you going to read it?"

"I'm busy, I'll read it later."

"You're reading now, how can you be too busy to read something when you're already reading?"

"Paris."

"Rory!" A bell rang so Rory stood up, putting the folder and her book in her backpack. "We have a three o'clock photo op for the Franklin by the fountain! Will you be there?"

"Yes!" Rory called as she walked out of the dining hall.

Lorelai walked into Luke's and merrily took her usual seat at the counter. Luke came over and poured her a mug of coffee.

"It's a nice day, huh?" she chatted as she took a sip.

"Sure is."

"So…how's life?"

"Good."

Lorelai glanced around. "Construction's done I noticed."

"Finished a few days ago."

"How's the apartment?"

"Larger."

"Can I see?"

Luke glanced up from his supply ledger. "Now?"

She shrugged. "Whenever. It's just, I like to think I was somewhat instrumental in initiating said construction, so I wanna see what the result is."

Luke smiled a little. "Tell you what, when Jess gets here to watch the diner, I'll take you up."

"Oh, okay."

"Of course, you won't actually get to see Jess's room since the disaster that was in the main room before has been shifted in there."

"Well, boys will be boys." She paused. "How are things going with you two?"

"Good."

"Just good?"

"Well, he just got back. But he's helped at the diner when he said he would, he went to school all day, and I haven't gotten one complaint from Taylor for anything yet."

"So things are good."

"Seems that way." They heard the door chime and both looked up to see Jess walk in, actually carrying schoolbooks. "Hey, how was school?

"Not bad," Jess answered as he walked behind the counter.

"Good. I'll be upstairs for a minute. Come on."

Lorelai set down her cup, a little surprised that Luke was actually allowing her upstairs willingly. She smiled meekly at Jess before following Luke up stairs. Jess raised his eyebrows slightly before walking into the kitchen to pick up an order.

Rory walked cautiously into the diner, but didn't see Jess around. She was a little surprised when she didn't see her mother either. She went to the counter and opened her backpack to take out Paris' folder before setting her bag on the floor and began reading.

Jess walked out and saw Rory right away. He served the food quickly before walking towards her. He set down a mug and began pouring her coffee.

"Thanks, Luke," she said before she looked up. "Have you seen my…oh."

"She's upstairs," Jess answered casually. "Hi."

"Hi." Seeing him so calm made her nervous. She wanted to be that calm. She didn't want her heart to beat so quickly or her throat to get dry. It was how she used to get…when Dean was around. 

"How's your arm?"

"Oh. It's fine," she answered as she rubbed her left wrist.

"Good."

Rory glanced around, then spoke quietly, looking at her cup. "Did you…tell anyone?"

"You told me not to."

"I know."

"Did you?" he asked.

She looked up and said guiltily, "No."

"Okay."

"I'm not having a party," they heard Luke say as he walked into the diner.

"Why not? You've got more than enough room now!" Lorelai whined. "It's not a home until you have a party." She looked over at the counter and saw Rory and Jess. "Oh. Hey."

"Mom, hi." Lorelai kissed her forehead once she reached her. "How was work?"

"Same old. School?"

"Paris is nuts." Rory handed Lorelai the folder.

"I thought you were going for six weeks, not six years," Lorelai scoffed as she glanced at the itinerary.

"Where are you going?" Jess asked.

They looked up. 

"Oh, Washington, D.C." Rory answered. "For school."

"Huh." He nodded indifferently before walking away to another table. Lorelai looked at Rory, who was blushing. 

"What now?" Lorelai whispered.

"Nothing."

"Not with this nothing crap again. Rory, you can talk to me."

"Not here."

Lorelai opened her purse and set some money on the counter. "Come on." She stood up as Rory picked up her things and led Rory outside. Lorelai noticed Jess watching them as they left. "Okay, we're out of the diner."

"There are still people around."

"Fine. Walk." They walked silently towards the house; Lorelai didn't speak until they were inside. "Wanna check the place for bugs? Phone taps?"

"I kissed Jess."

Lorelai's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"I-"

"I heard you the first time, I was just in shock, it was instinctive. You can't kiss Jess!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I know. I didn't mean to."

"What happened? You walked into the diner, he gave you coffee, and you gave him a thank you kiss?"

"It happened yesterday."

Lorelai's jaw dropped farther. "Yesterday? At the wedding?"

"I was just so confused. He just showed up. He-he was being so polite."

"So you kissed him to reward his good manners? A simple 'Hey, nice job' would have done."

Rory blinked quickly, trying not to cry. "Don't be mad at me. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad," Lorelai said, trying to collect herself. "If I was, I'd be Emily Gilmore and I don't want to be my mother."

"You're not like Grandma. You have tried to be nice to Jess and you didn't lock me in my room when I broke the rules and I just need someone on my side."

"Who says there's no one on your side?"

"There won't be. When Dean finds out."

Lorelai paused. "So you're going to tell Dean?"

"Mom, I have to. I mean, I know I shouldn't have kept the Tristan kiss from him but at least we were broken up then. I cheated on Dean! I don't deserve him. I deserve to have him break up with me."

"Rory, do you want to break up with Dean for Jess?"

"What?"

"After the accident, the trip to New York, and now this…it seems pretty obvious what you want. You want to be with Jess."

"But everyone hates Jess. You hate Jess. He's a thief and insulting and he smokes sometimes and he broke me!"

"But you like him," Lorelai pointed out calmly.

"But-"

"Why the hell are you arguing with me? I'm always right!"

Rory leaned forward and hugged her mom. "I just don't want to think about it."

"Okay. I'll take care of it."


	3. The Middlewoman

Author's Notes: Still liking? Yes, no?

Disclaimer: Do you really think that if I owned thing associated with "Gilmore Girls" I would be writing a fanfiction?

Rory was cuddled up on the couch with a binder on her knees, writing casually, but also taking time to glance at the television, which was playing "The Godfather."

"So one large with everything," Lorelai said as she walked in from the kitchen on the telephone. "And two orders of those cheesy, garlic breadsticks. Great, thanks." She hung up and sat on the edge of the couch, stroking Rory's hair gently. "Rations will arrive shortly. What are you working on?"

"Chemistry write-up." Rory glanced at the television and smiled. "Hey, look!" Lorelai looked at the screen. "Horse head scene. Nice. One of the high 

points in American cinema." The phone rang and Lorelai answered, walking into the kitchen. "Hello?" She waited a second, and thought for a minute they had hung up, but she didn't hear a dial tone. "Hey-lo?" she repeated. "Hey, if this is that creepy phone breather, would you mind not calling collect anymore? It's really starting to add up-"

"Is Rory there?"

Lorelai frowned. "Jess?"

"Is it okay if I talk to Rory?"

"She's not taking any calls tonight."

"Oh. Okay."

"Why did you move back?" 

"What?"

"Was it for her? Because Dean is still her boyfriend, you know. And even if Rory doesn't feel the same about him anymore, you have got to respect that they have been together for a year, which is a pretty long time for anyone I know."

"Whatever."

"No, we're not done!" Someone started knocking at the front door. "Hold on."

"I'm hanging up."

"If you ever want a chance with Rory, you will not hang up this phone."

Jess paused. "Fine."

"Who is it?" Rory called from the couch.

"Um, Michel. Just a sec." Lorelai put the phone on her shoulder as she opened the door. "Oh. Dean."

"Is Rory home?" he asked.

"She's studying. Finals. You know."

"Well, can I-"

"Dean, I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Five minutes. Lorelai, I'm going crazy."

Lorelai decided quickly that five minutes comforting Dean would be easier than twenty of arguing with Jess on the phone. "Michel, I'll call you back." She hung up the phone and walked out on to the porch with Dean, closing the door behind her. "Hi."

"Hi." They sat down on the steps. 

"So, crazy, huh?" Lorelai joked, but Dean remained serious.

"Jess is back."

"I know."

"He came back for her."

Lorelai shook her head. "He came back because he has a good thing with Luke. He hasn't had a lot of luck and this is the only break he's gotten."

"Has Rory told you anything?"

Lorelai sighed. "Dean, I don't want to be the go-between. And whatever Rory has told me- not that she told me anything- I'm sure she meant it in confidence. Just go home, get some rest. She'll call you tomorrow."

He nodded solemnly. "Okay. Goodnight."

"Bye Dean." He was barely two steps away when the phone rang again. She groaned. "Yeah?"

"Luke only gave me a ten minute break and I have two minutes left. So were you done yelling?"

"Yes, no more yelling. I just want you to realize that Rory is not the kind of girl who goes from one guy to the next. I don't want her to be that girl."

"She wouldn't be Rory if she was."

Lorelai smiled meekly. "Goodbye, Jess." She hung up and walked back inside, getting cozy on the couch. "It is a damn good thing that I don't have a love life of my own right now, keeping up with yours is hard enough."

Emily opened the door, smiling, though she could see Lorelai and Rory were less enthusiastic, as usual. "Hello, girls. Come in."

"Hi, Mom," Lorelai said as she took off her sweater. "How was your week?"

"Very nice, thank you," Emily answered, leading them into the parlor. "Is Sookie enjoying her honeymoon?"

"I'm sure she is, I told her not to call the inn unless she or Jackson were physically injured. Where's Dad?"

Emily handed Lorelai a white wine. "In his office. He said he has a surprise for you, Rory."

Rory smiled a little. "Really?"

"Yes. How were finals, by the way?"

"Oh. Good. As good as finals can be."

Emily nodded. "Are you glad school is over?"

"Yeah," she answered quietly.

"Did you hear, Mom?" Lorelai spoke up. "Rory won the school election and she's going to D.C. for the summer."

"No, you didn't tell me. Congratulations, that sounds wonderful, Rory. I'm so glad you're involved in so many activities as Chilton." Richard walked in, carrying a book. "Richard, Rory won the election."

"Yes, Charleston told me at the club. Well done, Rory."

"Thank you, Grandpa."

"And this for your trip." He handed her the book.

Rory smiled as she read the cover, "The Ruthless Leader. Thanks, Grandpa," she said, standing up to hug him.

Lorelai took the book. "Dad, she's the student council VP, not Napoleon."

"It's great, I'm sure Paris will want to study it for tips," Rory thanked him again.

"I'm glad you like it." He turned to Emily. "Shall we start dinner?"

"Yes, let's."

"They're certainly chipper this evening," Lorelai whispered to Rory as they headed for the dinning room.

"Hope it lasts."

They were enjoying the salad when Emily turned to Lorelai.

"How is Christopher doing?"

Lorelai and Rory glanced at one another quickly. "Um, good. I guess."

"He left so quickly at the wedding, we didn't get a chance to talk," Richard noted.

"He had to get back to Boston. Something came up."

"Is anything wrong?" Emily asked.

Lorelai shook her head. "He's just busy."

After dinner, Richard and Rory were searching his library for more useful political books for her trip. Emily and Lorelai were waiting quietly in the foyer.

"Dinner was very good tonight, Mom," Lorelai complimented flatly.

"What happened between you and Christopher?" Emily asked.

"Nothing, Mom."

"You were both so happy before the wedding. You said we would be seeing him more often."

"I thought you would be."

Emily sighed. "What did you do?"

"Why do you assume it was me?"

"It's always you, Lorelai. Christopher has tried all these years to make things work for him and you and Rory, but you'd always stop him. You wouldn't marry him, you ran away. You always said how you wanted Christopher to be involved, but you never tried very hard to let that happen."

"Mom, it is not my fault Chris went back to Boston," Lorelai said firmly.

"So what happened?"

Richard and Rory walked in. "Grandpa is lending me some of his presidential biographies," Rory announced.

"Great. We should go," Lorelai said quickly as she walked outside.

"Did you and Grandma have a fight?" Rory asked, breaking the silence in the car on the drive home.

"No," Lorelai mumbled.

"Mom-"

"Not now, sweetie." Lorelai took a breath, trying to smile. "So, what do we need to do before you leave next week?"

"I need to pack, get a phone card, letter-writing stuff-"

"Oh, I saw some Powerpuff Girls stationary on sale!" Lorelai announced.

"Great." Rory glanced out the window. "Um, did Dad leave a message before?"

"I don't think so…maybe he'll have left one when we get home," Lorelai offered.

"He didn't call on Wednesday."

"Maybe you should call him," Lorelai suggested. 

"I don't know what to say."

"Do you want me to call him?"

"I can't ask you to do that, Mom."

"Why not? It's okay-"

"If he wants to talk to me, he can call, Mom," Rory said firmly.

Lorelai could see that Rory had resolved herself. "Okay." She then smiled and changed the subject. "Hey, I was thinking. We should have a party."

"For what?"

"For you! We'll invite everyone in town, so they can get a good fix of Rory before you ship out."

"Everyone in town?" Rory asked, glancing at her lap.

Lorelai reconsidered. "Well, maybe not everyone. Only people you want to see. Like, I don't know about you, but I don't want those porcelain unicorn weirdoes crashing the party, do you?" Rory smiled a little as did Lorelai.


	4. Packing Drama

Disclaimer: I don't even own this computer, I don't own GG either.

Lane walked into the Gilmore house and headed for Rory's room. "Good, you're still here."

Rory was folding her clothes and packing them in the new suitcase Richard and Emily had given her. "Of course I'm still here, I'm not leaving until tomorrow morning. And like I would leave without seeing you."

Lane smiled a little. "I don't know what I am going to do without you. Did it completely suck when I was in Korea?"

"Not completely, but it had it's moments of suckiness."

"Well, I brought you some survival supplies," Lane explained as she opened her backpack. "Badly Drawn Boy, XTC imports-."

"You are lending me your CDs for six weeks?" Rory asked, touched at Lane's gesture.

"I made copies for myself. I think I can handle it. As long as I get them back."

"I will guard them with my life." Rory examined the stack of jewel cases Lane handed her. "What's this?"

Lane looked up. "That's a recording of my drumming. For when you miss me."

Rory chuckled, "Great, Paris'll love it." She tucked the CDs into her suitcase. "So, are you coming tonight?"

"I think I might be able to squeeze your party in between bible study and my curfew. I'll try to make an appearance."

"Lane, you have to come. Can't you tell your mom it's important? Besides, it's the summer. You should be able to stay out until ten at least."

Lane shrugged sadly. "I will do all I can."

"I hope you can come. Except I'm not sure how fun a party it will be."

"Your mom throws great parties."

Rory nodded. "I know. I'm just not sure about this one."

Lane raised her eyebrows. "Is Jess coming?"

"I don't know. My mom has been saying that everyone is invited and she can't very well say, 'Except you, Jess.'" Rory sat down next to Lane on the bed.

"Do you not want Jess to come?"

Rory hesitated. "I don't know. I haven't really talked to him. He came over on Sunday to clean the gutters and I stayed in my room the whole time."

"What'll Dean do if Jess shows up?"

"I'm not even sure if Dean is coming," Rory sighed. "He told me he has to work and maybe he'll make it. He didn't sound like he cared much. We haven't seen each other much lately…he probably doesn't want to see me."

"And you haven't even told him about the kiss, have you?" Rory shook her head. "Well, try not to worry about it. You need to enjoy every minute you can with me."

Lorelai walked into the kitchen at the inn. "Is the cake ready?" she asked.

"Just putting the finishing touches on it right now!" Sookie announced. Lorelai smiled as she watched Sookie finish the frosting outline of the Capitol building on Rory's farewell cake.

"That is so awesome, Sook. You outdid yourself. Be sure to take a picture before we dig in."

"Will do."

Michel wandered in. "There is a phone call for you at the desk. Someone from Boston who insisted on speaking to you personally."

"Chris," Lorelai breathed, then shared a look with Sookie before walking out of the kitchen. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"It's me," he said weakly. "I got your message."

"We were starting to get worried," Lorelai said.

"I know. I should have called, just things were so crazy…how's Rory?"

"She misses you, she wants to talk to you. And she's leaving tomorrow."

"Where's she going?"

"Washington, they won the school election."

"Oh. That's great. Right?"

"Yeah. It's great. Um, how are things with Sherry?"  
He paused. "They're…there."

"Well, if you two aren't busy, maybe you could drive over tonight. We're having a party for Rory and I think you should come. You should talk to her."

"It's kind of short notice."

"Then at least call her. Please."

"I gotta go, Lore. Bye."

She sighed when she heard him hang up, pouting and fearing that Chris would disappoint Rory once again.


	5. Various Boys

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Amy S-P and Warner Bros. The story is allllll mine!

The Gilmore house was filled with music, food, and people later that evening. Neither Lorelai nor Rory were allowing any depressive emotions to take hold. Even though they had noticed that several of their favorite males had not arrived. Instead, they focused on Sookie's amazing food, Lane's excellent DJ-ing, and the company of their oldest friends.

The diner was empty when Jess came down from the apartment, and he noticed Luke putting up the chairs.

"It's still two hours before closing," Jess commented.

"Most of the regulars are at Rory's party, so I figured we'd just close early and get over there before all of Sookie's cake is gone," Luke explained, then glanced over at Jess. "You were going, right?"

Jess hesitated. "I don't think so."

"You should go. Lorelai won't throw you out and Rory'll want to see you before she leaves."

"I don't think she'll notice if I'm there or not," Jess responded, glancing out the window to see Dean leaving the market and begin walking towards Rory's street.

"Jess-"

"Try not to wake me when you get in." He walked quickly back to the stairs and Luke, sighing, let it go and left for the party.

Rory was sitting on the porch, listening to one of Miss Patty's stories when she saw Dean walking towards the house. She smiled, jumped up, and hurried to greet him on the lawn.

"You made it!" she said enthusiastically. 

Dean nodded slowly. "But I can only stay for a minute." He glanced up at the others on the porch. "Can we go in back for a sec?"

"Sure." She walked towards the privacy of the backyard and turned back to Dean. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't really want to go. But-"

"I know, you have to. For Harvard." She looked down at her feet for a second. "Listen, Rory, if you want to break up with me, just say it."

She looked up at him quickly. "What?"

"You've been avoiding me, you don't call me, you never come see me at the market or to one of my softball games or anything. Are you dating Jess?"

"I am not dating Jess," she said firmly. "You are my boyfriend."

"Well, you certainly haven't been acting like it."

"You haven't called me either."

"When I did, you'd have your mother blow me off and wouldn't return my calls." 

She thought for a moment, seeing his hurt. "I'm sorry. I would make excuses, but it won't resolve the fact that I have been neglecting you," Rory admitted. "And I wish I could change that, but I have to go to Washington tomorrow. And I don't want to leave in a fight with you."

"I don't want that either…maybe we should take this time apart to think."

"Think about what?"

He looked into her eyes. "About whether we want to be together." When she didn't protest immediately, Dean could see what she wanted. "Have a great trip, Rory." He leaned down, kissed her cheek, and then walked away. Rory stared after him for a minute, but then found herself wandering away from the backyard. 

Lorelai went out on the porch, where she had last seen Rory. But she was distracted when she saw Luke walking towards the house with a thermos.

"Hey, what'd you bring me?" she asked, clasping her hands together as Luke walked up the steps.

"I brought some coffee for Rory for her trip." He didn't protest as Lorelai took the thermos from him and led him inside toward the kitchen. "Where is she?"

"Beats me. Probably avoiding Babette's 'advice' for big city living." Lorelai poured out some coffee into a mug for herself. Luke gave her a look. "I gave her life, I get first dibs on all her presents." Lorelai took a drink, then asked quietly. "So, where's Jess?"

"Oh. He didn't feel like going to a party, I guess."

"Oh. Well, he was invited."

"Yeah, he knew that."

"Well, good." She paused. "I'm glad you came."

Luke smiled a little. "Me too." They stared at one another, until Lorelai felt oddly uncomfortable. She glanced down at the table and picked up a plate.

"Um, Capitol cake?" she offered. 

"Thanks."

Rory kept walking, watching her feet and the ground move. She wasn't thinking. She didn't want to think.

"Hey."

Rory looked up and saw Jess standing a few feet in front of her. She realized that she'd walked to the bridge. "H-hi," she stammered as he walked towards her. 

"Shouldn't you be at your party?" he asked.

"Yes."

He shrugged. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I don't know." She saw Jess smiling and it made her nervous. "What?"

"It's just that everyone in town except for me is at that party."

"Why aren't you there?" Rory inquired, trying to shift the focus.

"Didn't think you'd notice if I wasn't."

"Well, I did."

Jess raised his eyebrows. "So you came looking for me?"

"No, I just wanted to be by myself for a while."

"So I should go to the party so you can be alone, right?" Rory smiled a little, and immediately stopped, feeling guilty. "You okay?"

"I have to go to Washington tomorrow."

"Yeah, I heard. I wanted to give you something for your trip." He pulled a book out of his back pocket and handed it over. Rory smiled as she read the cover, Please Kill Me. "I meant to lend it to you sooner, but…" he trailed off. 

"Jess, thank you." She looked up. "I'm glad I got to see you."

"Yeah?" Jess hated himself, for just speaking that one word. He had said it so curiously, so hopeful. Most people wouldn't pick up on the subtlety of his tone, but he knew Rory would.

But she just nodded. "Come to the party."

"Nah, I think I better go home. Send me a postcard." He paused, but decided it would be best to just walk away. Not fumble over trying to hug her. Dean was probably waiting in the bushes to pounce on him anyway. Instead, Jess gave her a small smile, then began walking home. Rory looked down at the book again, then clutched it in her arms as she turned back to go home.

Lorelai heard the back door open, even over all the noise, and went to check things out in the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Rory walking in.

"Where'd you disappear to?" she asked.

"Just for a walk. I needed to see the town one last time. Coffee, please." 

"Right. Cause the town won't look exactly the same when you get back," Lorelai said, rolling her eyes as she poured Rory a cup.

Rory had walked over to her room, where she took off her sweater and casually set down Jess's book. She walked over and took the mug from Lorelai.

"This is Luke's!" Rory exclaimed after a sip.

"He's on the porch."

"I didn't think he'd come!" Rory was telling Lorelai as she walked outside. Rory stopped only a few feet out of the door when she saw a silver Volvo pull up and stop in front of the house. She turned quickly to Lorelai, who looked less surprised.

"I called your dad," Lorelai admitted. She looked over and smiled towards Christopher as he got out of the car. "Go say hello." Lorelai took the coffee back as Rory walked down the steps to meet her father halfway on the lawn.

"Hi, Rory," he said, hugging her formally. "I'm sorry I forgot to call last week."

"Oh, it's okay. I've been so busy getting ready to go that I hardly noticed," Rory said, trying to show him that she wasn't hurt.

"Yeah. I'll bet. Six weeks is a long time." They paused. 

"Well, come in, we've got tons of food and-"

"I can't stay, Rory," Christopher said quickly.

"But you drove all the way from Boston."

"I just wanted to tell you how proud of you I am and wish you luck on your trip. I have to get back to work tomorrow."

"Oh. Work. Okay."

Chris could see the obvious disappointment on her face. "Did Sookie cater this event?" he sighed and Rory brightened a little.

"Sure did!"

"Well, then I guess I have to stay for awhile."

Rory smiled, taking his hand and leading him up the steps. Lorelai walked up to greet him with a hug.

"Hey there," she said. "Welcome back."

"I can't stay long-" he started to explain but Lorelai nodded.

"I know. Welcome back."


	6. Mother-Daughter Time

Author's Notes: Final chapter! Thanks for reading! If I get my butt in gear, I will be posting yet another follow-up but not really a sequel story soon! 

Disclaimer: Have you still not figured out that I don't own anything, not even this computer?

"Bye Babette. I'll see you tomorrow," Lorelai said before she shut the front door, then gave an exasperated little groan. "I thought they'd never leave! And I can't believe you are leaving me alone to clean up this mess," Lorelai fumed.

"Hey, you brought this party on yourself. I would have been just fine watching movies and eating pizza all night with you," Rory chuckled as Lorelai walked over to sit next to her on the sofa.

"But it was a great party, huh?" Lorelai prodded. "Admit it."

"One of your best."

"Why, thank you." She glanced around. "Did Dean ever show?"

"Um, yeah. He stopped by."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "And is everything okay?"

"I am going to Washington."

"As I am well aware."

"Dean doesn't want me to go."

"He'll get over it. He'll miss you so much that when you get back, he'll be so happy that he won't even remember he was mad."

"Right," Rory said quietly. "Hey, it was good to see Dad again."

"Yeah, it was nice."

"Thank you for calling him."

Lorelai smiled. "You're welcome." Lorelai glanced at the clock. "Holy crow, three o'clock. We have to be up in three hours to take you to the train station!"

"We're gonna fall asleep and not wake up in time."

"We should just watch movies until morning and you can sleep on the train. You'll probably end up drooling on Paris so have someone take a picture cause that is a Kodak moment, my friend," Lorelai contemplated.

"I'll get the pillows and blankets!" Rory announced as she headed upstairs.

"I'll get the eats!" Lorelai walked into the kitchen and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. She was getting some leftover cake when she glanced towards Rory's room. Lorelai could still hear Rory rummaging through the linen closet, so she walked over and picked up the book that Rory had put on her desk when she came home. Lorelai began flipping through the pages, and frowned when she noticed the masculine scrawl in the margins. She sighed, but heard Rory coming down and after returning the book, went back to gathering provisions for the movie.

Lorelai was hugging Rory on the platform at the train station the next morning.

"Mom, you have been hugging me for five minutes," Rory acknowledged.

"I'm not hugging, I am so exhausted I need help standing." Lorelai pulled back a little, still keeping her hands on Rory's arms. "I'm going to miss our late night movies."

"And pig-out sessions."

"And coffee at Luke's everyday."

"And Friday night dinners."

"You're going to miss Friday night dinners?" Lorelai clarified.

"Well, I am going to miss keeping you company…and the food," Rory admitted. She continued with a sigh, "And seeing Grandma and Grandpa."

"What have they done to you, you poor innocent child?" Lorelai pondered as she tucked several strands of hair behind Rory's ears.

Rory took a deep breath. "Okay, I am going to go get on the train now."

Lorelai nodded as she let go. "Okay, well, take care. Don't do anything I would do." She chuckled sadly to herself as Rory stepped away. "Rory," Lorelai said, in shaky voice. Rory turned around as Lorelai reached her and hugged her again. "I love you, kid."

"I love you too, Mom." Lorelai kissed her cheek quickly then released her again. Rory turned back and walked toward the train, but turned back. "Are you going to run along side the train as it leaves the station?"

Lorelai smiled. "Sorry, babe, didn't bring my running shoes." Rory returned the smile, then stepped onto the train. Lorelai sighed and waited for the train to pull out of the station before she turned around to walk to her car and then drive home, alone, to Stars Hollow.


End file.
